Brazilian Mapping
Brazilian Mapping (born September 6th, 2005) is a mapper from Brazil, owner of Brazilian's Mapping Chat and the creator of Alternate History of Europe. History 2005 - 2019 The period between Brazilian's birth and his discovery of mapping is undisclosed. Beginnings: Jan-Aug 2017 As Brazilian accounts himself: "About two years ago, I was randomly wondering, "is there a website or video or something that shows the changing borders of the world?" Little did I know, there was, and that would change my life. That was how I found Ollie Bye and his epic videos. But that is beside the point. As I watched History of the World: Every Year and got fascinated by it (especially the expanding Mongols), I noticed something. A video on my recommended. I think it was the lenght - 1 hour - that caught my attention.The video was called "Alternate Future of the World - THE MOVIE", made by one Super LV Mapping. I must say, that is a cliche beginner for a mapper. Days passed, weeks passed, months passed. I found mappers from Proxima to Dylan to... Romanian, and got more and more intrigued by this niche type of videos. However, at the time, I was interested in videomapping as well - Ollie, Tigerstar, GalacticPenguinTV and the such. So I thought, what if I merged the two into one giant project? To tell history, with speaking mappers?I made two videos on that concept, covering from 1900 to 1905. Needless to say, they sucked, which is why they are unlisted and most of you never heard - and never will either - of them. Perhaps I regret hiding them though, so I could blatantly say Imperialis' history retold is a ripoff of mine. Either way, the project ate too much of my precious disk space, so it sort of died. Thankfully." Change: Aug-Dec 2017 "Obviously, at the time I was more of a videomapper than a mapper, since there was a lack of plot in those two videos. But that would change, thanks to a little dead collab: Divergence. The collab not only inspired me, but it introduced me to two mappers that would indeed define my main source of inspiration: Imperial and Concordia.I watched Atlas oof the collab, of course, but it really changed everything. In one day of October, I decided it was time to meet the ones I admired. I joined Concordia's Shogunate. I did show my two videos, and I occasionally talked there, but due to me being dumb and using my then secondary account to talk there, I often forgot to check in. At that time, I used to try making various history projects, like the History of Syria. Of course, it died within 4 or 5 slides. However, a little idea was forming on my head. The idea to finally become a proper mapper. The idea to make an Alternate... Future of the World. You heard me right." The idea: Dec 2017-Jan 2018 "If you never heard of my AFoW either, that's fine, since it never existed. The plot sucked and literally had nationiums. I won't even describe it, so I can keep the little of auto-esteem I have. '' ''As 2017 saw its sunset, I slowly became more active on Discord. I also found this fellow Brazilian guy called Braz, aka Mythical, who happened to like Paradox games just as I did. So we became good friends, and still are today. 2018 dawned, and then, a turn of fate happened. Imperialis showed one of his epic maps, and said: "Get to my level." '' ''Stupid and naive me took that as a challenge, but in retrospect, it wasn't that bad of a decision. On that day, I took my base Vic2 map and started working on a world map - and finally make that AFoW. About one day later, it was ready, but you know, it sucked too. I obviously didn't notice that and got to work immediately. It was then that my habit of frequently asking for criticism started, as I constantly shared screenshots of my work on the Shogunate. The day was January 8th, 2018. Little did I know, that everything started there. And it did.'' ''On the mapping channel of the Shounate, observing my work and sharing epic countryballs, was this one guy. A guy called Etiennal."